PAW patrol: turnabout pup-ending
last part: here. JUNE 6, 3:00 PM. GRAVEYARD. The events from the last three days had come to an end. The pups were celebrating at the lookout their victory at court. Happiness flooded the pup’s bodies as his friend was finally able to come back.But even when the sun shines bright shadows exist. The sorrow lingered in a pup’s heart. As time passed during his combat in court, Juris had been keeping his emotion a secret from the other pups, anyone would worry as something was clearly wrong. But he couldn’t keep it in any longer. A tear coursed through his face and dripped on the ground in front of the grave he was looking at. -Good bye old man…-He said as he looked at the epitaph on the tombstone.-You truly gave me the best moments. “You gave a great service, but your love was even greater. May you rest in peace old man” the stone said. Juris had chosen the words for it carefully for it, he wanted it to be something worth the great person his old owner was. Losing the one closest to him was a low hit. Memories swarmed him while a small smile formed in his muzzle. Happy events of the past he could see while the sadness peaked through his eyes on a watery form. -You really miss him right?-The voice of a familiar cockapoo said.-I’m sorry you have to go through this. Juris’ ears perked up as he heard the sweet voice behind him. Skye had come to comfort him. He just turned around and asked her to leave and celebrate with the others, but she denied. She explained she couldn’t let him suffer alone. Not having your closest friend by your side hurts a lot, it wouldn’t be right to allow that pain to expand into him. She gave him a hug in order to comfort him. She told him to come with her. His brother had sent her, plus he had achieved a great success. Not only did he save Rocky, he had proved Ember’s innocence. But one question was still in the air. Why did he frame Rocky? Question that was answered as soon as he remembered one of the blackmail letters that had been given to him by Yang. He was asked to forge evidence for the female German shepherd’s trial. He planned to kill two birds with one shot. His thoughts were interrupted as the female pup called him again. His tears had already disappeared. Nevertheless, he was still sad, but he had friends that were there to support him. They left to the party, but a girl in a long dress was watching them without calling their attention. -The culprit, Lawyer and cockapoo...They are five now….Where could the other seven be…-She thought as she walked away. Writter's notes Hi. This is Galecrescent98, later called Lunarnight97 and now named crescenttherangerpup. I really hope you had enjoyed this story. I worked really hard to make it. Who would think it would actually take me a year to write it all. But what I wanted to say is thank you to all those who supported me while I made it, and thank you for reading all the story until the end. It really means a lot to me. This story saw me evolve as a person and writter. So I really hope you liked it. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies